In a Dark Ally
by FangirlSam22
Summary: What happened after the main 4 come out of the goulie hideout in 2x06. This is my first story so please review but also please be nice.


_This is my first fanfic so it's probably really bad. But I hope you enjoy it because I wish the show told us about this. It's what happened after the main four left the goulies hideout. I don't own any of these characters they are from the show Riverdale._

The head goulie and the serpent prince shook hands on the deal. "Now get out and take them with you," he said nodding his head toward Betty and Veronica. "And I don't want to see you ladies snooping around here anymore! Now get out while I still let you" he threatened.

The group knew they needed to take the chance and leave. Betty, Veronica, Jughead, and Archie quickly walked out the door and into the ally.

Betty and Veronica exchanged looks because they knew the boys were going to give them a hard time.

"Wow, look at the time we better get going B. We have that thing, at that place," Veronica said not too convincingly. She was usually better at what most people call lying and she called acting. But after everything that's been going on lately they just needed to get out of here without being questioned.

"Oh ya that thing, we're going to be late. We better hurry," Betty said trying to confirm Veronica's story. "We'll see you guys around, bye!" The girls quickly turned around and speed walked down the ally.

They only made it a few feet when the guys grabbed their arms and made them turn around to look at them. Jughead was a little uncomfortable since this is the first time he'd be talking to Betty since the breakup, via Archie.

"What exactly were you doing here today?" Archie questioned suspiciously.

"Oh you know…" Veronica said. "Just going on an average B and V adventure," she said with a fake laugh and a shrug. And at that moment the jingle jangle they just bought fell out of Veronica's pocket. Betty face-palmed as the boys stared at the drug packages and then look back up to the girls.

"And that adventure included buying drugs?" Jughead huffed angerly. "These guys are dangerous, you should not have tried to investigate them" he looked right at Betty when he said this and she couldn't meet his eyes. He saw how low her ponytail was and her eyes were a little bloodshot from having little sleep. But she was still beautiful and he missed her.

"You're buying _drugs_ after that party. And Betty why I thought you didn't want to take drugs" Archie argued.

Veronica and Betty exchanged nervous looks. They didn't want to lie but they knew they couldn't share the truth. "Don't worry boys it's all for an investegation, we aren't actually taking the JJ…" Veronica said smoothly. But Betty tapped her arm before she said too much.

"And what exactly is this investigation?" Jughead grumbled looking directly at Betty who still couldn't meet his eyes. She just looked at her feet because meeting his eyes would be too painful for her.

It's a um… a-an article on drugsfor the Blue Gold" Betty said making eye contact with Veronica to make sure she understood their story. "Yeah, who's better then your best friend to help you track down the sugaman?!" Veronica exclaimed before realizing she wasn't supposed to say that.

"WHAT?!" Both boys said in unison.

Then there was a soft jingle as the ally way filled with "Lollipop lollipop oh lolli-lollipop" Veronica gave a little scream and Betty gave her an 'if looks could kill' look. Archie looked concerned and Jughead was completely confused. Betty pulled out her phone and answered as she turned around and stood behind Veronica who turned around as well to listen to the conversation.

Betty was tense and talked in a hushed voice but Jughead could make out w few words here and there like "No I didn't…not yet but almost…and please no don't hurt him," that last one was almost a cry and he wanted to go and comfort her but he knew he couldn't.

She whispered something to Veronica, her eyes were glassy from the tiny tears that had started to form in them.

Veronica turned to the boys "Well it's been real. But this time we actually do have to go." She said taking Betty's hand as she pushed through them to go home.

"Betty wait…" Jughead pleaded, he was mad at her but knew about her mechanical skills and needed her help. He also thought it would be a good chance for them to talk. "Will you help me work on the car for the race. You're the best mechanic I know."

"Yeah ok…" she said, wiping a stray tear from her face. "I can help you tomorrow at noon. I'll meet you at the auto-repair shop."

The girls then walked away hand and hand leaving the two boys in the ally. They let the girls get a head start before heading home as well.


End file.
